Crimson Drifting Petals
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: This story is based on a mixture of Oc x Oc, Syaoran x Sakura, Fai x Oc, and Clone Syaoran x Oc. It basicly follows the story plot of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles with a few extra characters. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles series. I only own my Ocs. Read and Enjoy! On Hiatus


Crimson Drifting Petals

Chapter 1: An Aspiring Nightmare

Akira's POV:

I was running around the city as usual, but of course knowing how prone I am to accidents had to trip and knock over an entire basket of apples onto the ground. "Sorry..." I mumbled to the person in front of me not knowing who I just was talking to. I heard a giggle then saw someone bend down to help me pick them up, so I quickly picked up as many as I could putting them back into the basket that was now back on the shelf. "Its the Princess! My oh my please take one of our apples Princess Sakura!". The Man who owned the apples said quickly offering her one. Wait a second Princess Sakura...oh my gosh I just made an idiot of myself in front of her highness. I thought when I finally looked at my mysterious helper.

"Y-your highness I'm sorry..I mean I really didn't mean to or you didn't have to...Thank you." I said shyly after stuttering for the longest time due to my embarrassment. "Its no problem at all, are you alright though?" Sakura asked me with a sincere look on her face. "Huh, oh yes your highness I'm fine but I must be going, it was nice seeing you your highness bye." I said with a cat-like grin on my face then bowed and took off running again. I wonder why her highness is out and about at this time? I thought to myself.

Justin's POV:

Here I am sitting on a cliff side my feet dangling as I looked over my home. Clow Country, the very place I was born as far back as my memory would allow. I thought then scoffed. "It would be nice if I could actually get a day off from searching through these darn ruins, so that I could enjoy the city a bit more like when I was little." I said out loud. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that I was truly alone then got up and starting heading downhill. Syaoran is so lucky..he gets to head home finally after that last trip we had, I think we all deserve a break. I thought then jumped off the hillside as my feet touched the ground with ease.

"Hey Justin busy doing work on the ruins again huh?" A girl said. "Tch, I'd rather be home or at least in the city this is too boring for me Nina." I said looking at her. "Yea thats what I came to tell you, since you've been working so hard I had a word with Syaoran. He was nice enough to get you a day or so off too." Nina said. "This is why Syaoran and I get along. Speaking of which where are you off to?" I said stretching then started walking with Nina. "Well you should already know where I'm going by now Justin, I mean really how long have we been friends?" Nina asked giggling. I had to roll my eyes at her for that since obviously, she was going where she always goes or to be precise to go to see the one person whose always with us. Akira. "Ok, let me rephrase that after we go to get Akira where are we going?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. Nina just walked on ahead of me leading the way back to the city and akira's house. I seriously doubt that Akira won't act all over dramatic due to me being gone for a long time. I thought with a groan.

Nina's POV:

As I walked down the road with Justin walking lazily behind me, I had to hold in a laugh due to the fact of having him around again like old times. He hasn't changed very much since we last saw him. I thought glancing back at him and observing his features for anything new. "You know Aki is going to flip when she finds out your back in clow again. She's been missing you a lot lately, well not just her myself too." I said loud enough for him to hear. I got no reply so I turned my head and noticed he stopped walking,And was staring at something down below." Justin what exactly are you staring at?" I asked nonchalantly. Justin shook his head then turned towards me with a strange look on his face then shook it off. "Its nothing lets hurry, its almost dinner time." He said then walked faster.

"Hey, Nina I've been meaning to ask, whats the latest news around here?" Justin asked curiously. "Well, Princess Sakura's purification ceremony is happening soon from rumors I heard. I'm positive thats why Syaoran is glad to be back home for once. But besides that fact nothing else is really going on big...well nothing except you coming back as well." I explained to him as we weaved through streets getting closer to Mines and Aki's house. "HM..I see anything else in particular I need to hear about?" Justin asked with more of an impatient tone to his voice. I thought about his question then smacked my forehead and turned to him quickly. "Happy belated Birthday Justin!" I said with a weird smile. He smacked his forehead as if face palming then shook his head. "Never mind lets just hurry up and get akira and get going." He said then walked up to a door and knocked on it. This day can only get better I hope...hopefully we can still have fun like old times. I thought. Justin growled a bit when no one opened the door. "She must be out oh well just us two then.." I said sweat dropping.

Normal POV:

So, Justin and Nina walked towards the most crowded area of town and brought some apples and other fruit to snack on. "I wonder where the heck Aki is, I mean its not like her to not be home at this time." Nina said taking a bite out of an orange slice. Justin shrugged his shoulders then kept walking while eating a plum. "Oh well, its her loss besides thats even better for me considering I don't have to see her for awhile longer." Justin said. Nina frowned then smack him upside the head lightly and put her hands on her hips. "Be nice you've been gone for quite sometime, so how can you not expect her to want to glompify you?" Nina asked with seriousness.

"Akira really needs to learn not to be so damn clingy and mean then maybe I'd be happier to see her. " Justin said looking at Nina then got knocked over by someone running into him. Akira was running down the main street, since it was the fastest route back to her house. But, being who she is ran smack dab into another person as they fell and something semi-hard hit her in the head. "Not again! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention while running." Akira said flustered while rubbing her head. Nina laughed at the scene in front of her, which earned her akira's attention. Akira looked up and noticed Nina was standing there laughing her butt off. "Nina? What are you doing here?! I was just rushing back to come meet up with you." Akira said with confusion.

"Well, we went to the house to get you but since you weren't home went off without you. We figured we probably run into you on the street but, this is even funnier I didn't think literally we would." Nina said still laughing. "What do you mean by we?" Akira asked generally confused. "Maybe you should ask the person you knocked over, I'm pretty sure it will sum this up nicely." Nina said with a sly smile. Akira looked over at the person in front of her then stared in disbelief at who it was. "N-no way...its actually you.." Akira said then stared at the ground.

Justin looked at Akira with a slight look of irritation on his face due to being knocked over. "You know usually regular people would have helped me up by now after knocking me over instead of just staring at me. Thanks a lot for the help and you owe me a plum." He said getting up then offered her a hand.

Akira's POV:

I took Justin's hand in shock and surprise as he helped me up then stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing back so early Justin? Shouldn't you be at the excavation site?" I asked with curiosity. He justed looked at me then at the plum that was on the ground. "I came back early because one, Nina went and talked me into it with the help of Syaoran and two, I was actually on my way towards the castle to report the progress of the ruins." Justin said looking in the direction of it. My eyes widen at what he just said as I suddenly got hyper and hugged him uncontrollably."Can we come with you?!" I asked in loud,girly,voice. Justin groaned in agony and hugged back then quickly pushed me away gently." No and what have I told you about hugging me like that?" Justin said with irritation then turned and started walking towards the castle. I pouted and watched him walk away and looked down. "Nice to see you again too Justin.." I mumbled and followed behind him along with Nina. "Oh Aki its gonna be ok he's just a little cranky right now, he'll come around." she said then hugged me and offered me a little basket of strawberries.

"Thanks Nina you always know just how to cheer me up." I said forcing a smile in her direction. I wonder though how can someone stay in a grumpy mood for this long? He's always been like this ever since about a year ago. He just can't stand me I guess, I don't blame him. I thought to myself with a sigh then popped a strawberry in my mouth. We followed Justin towards the castle while whispering amongst ourselves behind him."You know Justin, I have been wondering something myself. How's the search at the ruins been?" I asked him while nibbling on a strawberry. He took a bite out of his plum then stayed silent for a few minutes. "It's coming along fine but theres still a lot that we need to unearth, but from my perspective whatever is down in those ruins its something that will change Clow." Justin said after wording that carefully.

Justin's POV:

"What do you mean by change Clow?" Nina asked as she looked at me confused. "I don't know how to really explain it but, believe me or not I can feel it."I said to her honestly. Its strange but somehow the ruins feel more important and familiar then we let onto be. Something tells me I'm not the only person who thinks this. I thought. Taking a bite out of my plum, I turned and looked back at Nina and Akira just now taking in their appearances. Nina's hair was still the same short length it was when we were kids. As for Akira's hair it had grown several inches and now hung above her lower back."So hows Syaoran these days because I see you two have the same sense of fashion considering your wearing almost the same clothes as each other."Akira asked biting an apple now.

"Most of us wear the same clothes smart one because its the best clothes to wear while your searching through the ruins." I said to her dryly. "I don't see any of the other archaeologist wearing those clothes, so therefore I'm going to say my theory about you and Syaoran dressing alike isn't because of what you do. I know you idol him Justin." Akira said with an arrogant smirk on her face. I growled a bit in my throat and turned back around walking towards the castle. "Your so annoying why don't you go do something while I give my report that way you could irritate me less." I said then headed into the castle without a glance back. I knew I was in trouble later for that, but she had it coming anyways. I thought to myself. At first when I walked in I saw King Toya and Priest Yukito talking to other archaeologists about the ruins. Great they've already given the report so I was too late thanks to all the interruptions. I thought bitterly and headed outside then walked home.

I walked down an old road that was pretty deserted right now and thats just how I liked it. I turned my head towards the west and stared at the setting sun with a sigh. "It's been 17 years and I still haven't found any clues as to where my sword came from or the cards I get every year for my birthday. The truth seems to evade me and I keep running into dead ends, yet ever since I started helping excavate the ruins I've been feeling like I'm getting closer to the truth. Is it possible those ruins hold the answers I've been seeking all this time?" I mumbled to myself out loud. Silence was the only reply I got to my questions as usual until a small giggle caused me to be alert. Who is out here! I thought scanning the area.

Another giggle was heard and my eyes locked on the trash can across from me."Whoever you are come out this instant." I said and waited. A little girl with brown ponytails came out from behind the trash can and then came over to me as I hugged her."Alex I thought you were at home! What are you doing out here alone its dangerous?" I asked her while ruffling her hair. "I..I wanted to come see you big brother since Akira-chan told me you were back and that it was safe to go home now since you would be there." Alex said with a small smile. I sighed and took her hand walking in the direction of home. "Come on then its best we get home then you can tell me all about how you've been." I said with a smile in her direction.


End file.
